<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not you by ZerosWaifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937006">Not you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu'>ZerosWaifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Grinding, Other, Pregnancy, Retelling, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set after X creates neo arcadia but before X sacrifices themself to keep the Dark Elf sealed in Yggdrasil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omega/X (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman), X/human (rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired was a understatement but the only word that X could manage to describe how they felt. Dealing with Dr. Weil's insane plan about some kind of false peace of controlling all reploids was madness! How would the equality they strived for even exist with such blasphemy! The doctor was willing to sacrifice reploid freedom just so humans mainly himself to feel safe.</p><p>Coexistence was never going to happen that was just something X was gonna have to accept.</p><p>No matter how hard X worked, how many years have passed, how many friends have fallen, the ideal goal was a unreachable target mocking the blue robot with it's cruel twisted ways of life.</p><p> Dr. Weil was never going to be any ruler as long as X was still alive to say something about it, judgement would soon be upon him for what this  awful man has done.</p><p>The very last time X saw their significant was before and after the sentencing of perpetual exile and the banishment of Dr. Weil. Zero believed a world without himself would prove to be a greater one X saw his fear, his struggles, he didn't want history to repeat itself ever again.</p><p>“X, you know I love you right? Love is the strongest bond we have.” his hands weigh heavy on X sulking shoulders. “I'm going to return to stasis X, it's my decision... please, stop crying X I don't want this to be the last I see of my flower.”</p><p>It hurt. Everything was hurting it hurt worse than everything leading up to this point X knew this was coming mentally preparing themself for Zero's goodbye was the last thing on their mind.</p><p>“Zero please!” X felt so weak, they were on their knees begging him not to go. “If you go I will surely lose my mind Zero please!”</p><p>Both robots were silent except for X's weeping, the blue robot couldn't pull themself together.</p><p>“X, a MegaMan isn't—”</p><p>“SHUT UP! Just shut up…. don't say anymore…please just stay with me. Don't go anywhere.”</p><p>Those words were all they could whisper until he was gone.</p><p>He was gone now hes not coming back. Ever.</p><p>This kind of pain was a whole another level of experience, never has X ever been through something the feels like your heart is shattering, burning, and being ripped out all at the same time. But there are ways of keeping busy for years now X has been creating a city to finally bring peace and stability to the survivors of the mass massacre known as Elf War.</p><p>Time heals all sorts of wounds but betrayal is hard to forget. X isn't blaming Zero only themself for not stopping him so many tears shed over not only a comrade, also a best friend and partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edit for the second third time</p><p>This chapter was changed to be about X remembering how Omega was with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questions: what's going on with X body</p><p>Answer: X can have as many parts as X wants because Dr light said let X be whatever X wants so X has all the parts and is able to reproduce from upgrades they probably got in the X series</p><p>Conclusion: X has a penis and vagina can hold life and breastfeed but like in the form of data I'll explain more at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pint up and lonely X lied there in the bed breathing painfully on their side, wishing to release some of this tension in the form of a courtship X found other ways to release tension after the war ended Zero nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>X angled the silicon replica phallus toward their folds slowly sinking down into a crouched position over the toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good god!” It had been a while sense anything that full entered X's body. Slowly they started to bounce themself a light smack sound coming from the slick lubrication they started producing, X fingers were busy rubbing up and down their sides to their thighs feeling their abdomen how full they wish they felt during a session.</p><p> </p><p>After sometine performing the same action X's entrance started to get more slippery with each bounce if they were a human their legs would tire by this point but X was not so X could continue until they felt satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>It was easier to slide down on the toy now that both the toy a X were very moist.</p><p> </p><p>X growled throwing their head back it wasn't enough to full them! only Zero could please this hunger X craved Zero alone. This replica came close third place second to Omega the beast of a robot, who unknowingly help create the guardians of this world before his banishment alongside that evil old man.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning X leaned over griping the sheets of their princely bed provided with the worldly government position X was in it allowed for X to have a very bedazzled room full of the finest jewels Neo Arcadia could mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Y-yes! Right there harder!” X thursted into the replica placed vertically on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>X remembered when Omega held them tightly to his person, how it felt to be a tool used only for a fundamental purpose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“X,” he grunted between breaths. “I'm about to let you experience what it will be like to except a wonderful gift no other reploid has the fortunate bearing.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His thurst were deep causing X to gasp every time he his faux skin made contact with their backside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are going to use this data I'm giving you against me are you not?” His hand roughly slid up their chest to grip their neck. “You are going to try and pit these being against me in Hope to rid me of this world are you not?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>X couldn't hear themself think he was absolutely over powering them with not only his weight but his power in every form possible, all X could do was keep down a yell of submission full it down to needy whining listening to him go on and on about being strong when he didn't know what strong was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I hope you get your wish because I'm about to give to you what you deserve you human lapdog.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could brace X for what was about to happen, their legs quivered when his mental and physical data entered their body the bits of data heading for X storage units to save for later creation a installment that would allow X to birth children the same way humans do,  by creation.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You always said you wanted coexistence between races, maybe now that you have something in common with them they'll let you raise their own young.”</em> his malice tongue grazed X neck kissing them and leaving his mark on their back in the shape of a ugly scar.</p><p> </p><p>It happen so fast when he was gone X had almost forgotten what happen.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>The first guardian was SageHarpuia a green robot was the very first experimental test between X and Omega, hints of Zero could be traced from a affair before they sealed Omega away still most of his DNA consist of Omega than Zero.</p><p> </p><p>X had enough stored data to create three more children however, having children this way takes a toll on X's body. Especially sense the donor for data was Omega a our of control body of their former partner made the data somewhat corrupted resulting in mutations X had yet to see until the guardians developed enough.</p><p> </p><p>The whole situation left their body unserviceable for quite sometime, with scratches of all kinds in X exterior and interior he left them out of order from his last session of robot reproduction system.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if he broke them on purpose so nobody else would breed X.</p><p> </p><p>X arched signals were sent to their brain via the toy's programming that X was being filled as this were to be human intercourse. X's walls tightened around the replica climaxing their body convulsing mouth gape, mind numbing the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>X came to very sluggish. X wanted to get up and work the rest of the day after that pleasure session but their inner programming stop them having X resume sleep mode from lack of energy.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm viewing reploid sex like this</p><p>Reploid A has data of themself they insert it into Reploid B the host Reploid B stores the data Reploid A gave them until their body produces a chip in which they can build a baby reploid and insert the chip into it they took out of themself with Reploid A and their own data inside in fact making the child both of their offspring </p><p>How this Zero works is Zero and X frickle fracked so X has some of his data then Omega fricked X so now we got 3 datas</p><p>Zeros X's own and Omegas</p><p>X can choice to discard any of the data but if Omega is Zeros orginal body his data is stronger and to create fighting fefnir X needs that so keeping that</p><p>I hope you guys understand how I'm making this work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>X thinks about their children and goes on a date with soembody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoa hey I'm actually doing stuff what up?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reploid birth wasn't the same as human birth. You'd think being the very first of your kind to reproduce by these means would make you something special but, that just wasn't the case.</p><p> </p><p>Yes X was the very first bot on the planet to make a product of themself as humans did their own offspring, it didn't come with the pains of a mother only the freedom to remove a part of yourself encrypted with a part of another.</p><p> </p><p>X raised these products to be well-mannered well-behaved successors to themself. Not that X didn't enjoy  being the hero anymore but this is what was called for. Work wasn't easy anymore— Not that it was ever easy to begin.— X needed help from strong reliable sources so what better resources than your own hypothetical flesh?</p><p> </p><p>Though X wouldn't admit it some of them did either bare treats for physical appearance to Omega, they could see it in the little ways the kids grew up how some of his fragments creeped it's way into their functionality.</p><p> </p><p>Little ways X would see some of their good eggs were cracked in by his hands in the making. X notice how they handled situations or issues with less than what they would consider efficient skills. Harpuia was not aggressive per say, he was only serious and realistic. Phantom had his moments of cruelty what barely crosses the line between reasonable and feelings while Leviathan and Fefnir were different stories all on their own.</p><p> </p><p>All and all the four of them made a better team combined strengths mixed with a intellect of a blue hero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remnants of their true father shined inside them on rare occasions that only X could see Zero inside them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What anyone would be thinking is what was the leader of this operation doing while all the grown children were leading the people? Well X took this time to settle down, war is very <strong>very </strong>tiring with years worth of scars to prove it X needed this more than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zero deserved to be by X side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>During this short lived time off X mingled with a variety of reploid and people who shared the same dreams and ideas to a extent of world peace that was finally achieved. The citizens were satisfied for what they had which was everything X work so hard to give them.</p><p> </p><p>Was it not only fair X indulge themself in a dream with them?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to!” X help the human place the many boxes he carried on the back of his hover scooter.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn't very necessary for you to help me Master X.” the blonde shifted his weight onto one side making no effort to stop the blue robot from helping him. <em>(</em><em>Because what was even the point if X wouldn't allow his help anyway?)</em></p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't it make you look bad helping me?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if it does? I'm not trying to impress anyone,” X stack the boxes neatly onto his bike probably even more so than before. “It only makes me look bad if I didn't help you out just now.”</p><p> </p><p>X could see the strangers face get dusted with red they choose not to comment to spare his feelings when he thank them. “Thank you very much master X, I owe you–”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not owe me a thing!” X cut him off walking over to the otherside of his vehicle. “I owe you if anything, I'm the one who you almost ran into just now so I should be the one apologizing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don't have that backwards? Isn't the driver at fault when a pedestrian gets hit?”</p><p> </p><p>“in most cases that is true but I'm gonna say I ran into you not the other way around.”</p><p> </p><p>He removed his redhat replacing it with his fingers, itching them in his already ruffled short ponytail closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He placed his hat back onto his head. “I really cannot tell my boss I was late because I met Master X on my way to work and get this! Master X refused to let me take responsibility for hitting him with my bike.”</p><p> </p><p>X made a face but stopped because this human didn't know any better. “ I may go by the father of all reploids but I am not a man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adding misgender to my list crimes, I am truly sorry Master X” he bowed his head respectfully to X for his mistake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It's okay most people don't know that in my day to day life I go by they/them pronouns.” X's hand went down on his shoulder they felt his skin jump. “Hie about this, let me treat you to something and we can reintroduce ourselves, you tell your boss you were late because you got stuck in traffic due to a accident.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The face he gave X looked as if he was either coming to terms with X's decision to make this their fault or running the situation over in his head multiple times to make sure it was real before he finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word of hesitation he let X take him to a early lunch without another complaint.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can't believe it.” X said.</p><p> </p><p>X had been going to lunch with this human for some weeks now meeting up at the same spot riding on his hover bike with him to the same famliy dinner and hadn't asked for his name yet.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in question finishing his glass of lemonade. “I never got your name, how rude of me.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat his glass down next to his mostly empty plate. “No it's fine, I up until now I didn't think we'd be seeing eachother on a regular occurrence like this so I didn't think it relevant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to introduce myself?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, snorting as if that were a joke. X was not joking they would reintroduce themself if he required for it.</p><p> </p><p>“That's very unnecessary, my names Rod.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rod.” X repeated softly. “Well it is nice to finally meet you Rod.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>